The Many Obstacles of True Love
by Hope Night
Summary: Harry Potter is the brother of the Boy Who Lived, Fitzwilliam. He is smart, powerful, and slightly eccentric. Just as he begins to show his true colors. He meets his true love, Sirius Black: Vampire King! You so don't want him mad. DeathEaters Beware.SLAS
1. Introducing the Vampire King

Disclaimer: You're joking right? Sorry to disappoint but I do not own Harry Potter.

Pairing: Sirius/Harry, Lily/James, Ron/Hermione, Luna/Neville

Warnings: **COMPLETE & UTTER AU!! SLASH!!**

Plot: Harry Potter is the twin of the obnoxious Boy-Who-Lived Fitzwilliam. Now we all know that our dear slightly father neglected Harry is the true Boy-Who-Lived. However there is one small problem. The King of the Vampires, Sirius Black, has found his mate in the Boy Wonder. Now Sirius, Lily, Harry's friends, some vampires, and a immortal werewolf are going to teach sneaky the sneaky sarcastic Ravenclaw Harry that it's time to drop his façade and let the world see the true Boy Who Live. Only they need to surpass flirty redheads, meddling father, jealous siblings, slight manipulative headmasters, an egomaniac dark Lord, and that oh so troublesome wizarding goverment. So that Harry can free himself from those troublesome bonds of destiny and be with the man who is offering him true love. And you thought that your love life was complicated? A sibling BWL story with a twist!

**A/N:** Damn plot bunnies. I always had a fondness for Harry/Sirius pairings. I also have another slash story going on:_ Full Moon: A Retelling of Beauty and the Beast. _So I will be bouncing back and forth between these two. Now please don't get mad at me for slow updates. I will apologize in advanced for that but I mostly likely will need a beta and the directory confuses me. So if anyone is interested send me a PM okay?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Chapter 1  
The Vampire King and the Real Boy-Who-Lived  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
_"I've spent so long in darkness. I'd almost forgotten how…beautiful the moonlight is."_- Emily from _Corpse Bride_

"_One completed soul takes two hearts." _– Chaioee Al-Yousefi  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

He had been waiting forever. After all when you are a vampire king with a curse that needs to be broken; you have nothing to do but wait. Life does get pretty lonely. He could feel the time pass too. Very slowly like molasses dripping when Remus would make his those ginger snaps. Of course he could have anyone he liked. Many creatures threw themselves at his feet. He would have taken them with relish. This curse was a problem. Stupid witch hiding his heart in a locket and then hiding it away, and the only person who could touch it was his soul mate.

Vampires, despite popular belief, are not heartless sons of bitches. Which for some reason many people think they are-stupid wizarding influence-. They have hearts and emotions. After all how could one not appreciate beauty if one could not feel with it? Sure they are creatures of darkness but it did not mean that they did not have an appreciation for life. They were structured and methodical. There was the wizarding government that liked to believe it had control over them.

They had their own monarchy as well. Their King was the one who was the most powerful, most beautiful, most heartless and yet the most compassionate. Truthfully al vampires are a walking oxymoron. None so much so then their king: Sirius Black. No one knows how he became king. There were kings before him, who were quite cruel and bloody or nice and not so violent. Then one day this youngling, barely two hundred and fifty, waltzes onto the scene and becomes King. The worst part is that his advisor is a werewolf, immortal werewolf. When they asked the old King why he chose Sirius he smiled and said: "He has a good couple hundred year plan for world domination." No one knows whether this is true or not… Moving on though.

Of course there was that whole nasty business with the witch. Stupid twit just because the King did not love her; she had to go and curse him to not feel deep feelings of love or lust until he found his soul mate. Remus was the only one Sirius truly cared for. The werewolf, who he had selfishly made immortal, stood by him as his best friend and most trusted advisor. Currently the date is July 31, 1980 and the time is nearing around 11:30 at night. The King was in his office not knowing that his soul mate was about to be born…

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

He sighed looking over paperwork. Merlin being King can suck sometime. Stupid paperwork. He rubbed his eyes and turned the nearly red pupils onto the papers. His stomach rumbled. He need to feed and soon.

More stuff from the Ministry of Magic. Honestly these people do not want to listen to plain and simple reason. It is a stupid reason to believe that because one simply thrives in darkness it means that one is evil! No wonder some rogues are siding with that Lord Whats-His-Name fellow. It began with a "V"…Aw crap this will be bugging him all day. Remus would know. He looked up as his friend came in.

"Ah! Mister Lupin! Just the man I wanted to see!!" The handsome man with tanned skin and wolfish amber eyes raised a delicate eyebrow. His sandy blonde hair fell into his face as he stared at his best friend.

"Sirius you may not go to the Ministry and bitch slap the Minister. We have been over this."

"We both know that on that night. I was blissfully and pleasantly smashed beyond belief. Damn you for not being able to get drunk!"

"You are so juvenile." It was on these nights Remus wondered how Sirius can be King.

"You bet'cha. But I do have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"What's Snake Eyes' name again?"

"Voldemort though his true name in Tom Riddle."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"We got it out of one our spies with the rogues. He wants to know what you think of his offer about alliances."

"Tell him I rather shove a phoenix up my ass and let it be reborn then and there for the rest of my immortal days."

"Very descriptive, Sirius." Remus would send the message but make it slightly more tasteful. Perhaps a 'Thank you for the offer but we want to go a different route.' Maybe with a nice bottle of condolence wine.

"I try my best Remus." Sirius then sighed angrily and got up.

"All the rogue vampires are giving the rest of us a horrible name and I'm too busy to try and help some foolish man's dreams of grandeur." Sirius says something like that and Remus knows why he is such a damn good King.

"This king thing is good for you. Now drink some blood your pupils are turning red and I am being eyed up like the days special."

Remus was the only immortal werewolf on earth. Sirius had turned him. All the vampire blood did was allowed the transformations to become more permanent. Remus could also turn into wolf at will but had to let the wolf at the full moon. He did not have to drink blood nor did he want to. He had a taste for very rare steaks though.

Sirius smiled as he opened a small refrigerator and took out a bottle of blood. He took out a glass poured in a half of glass of blood and added a bit of rum with it. He took a sip and smiled feeling his cheeks warm slightly. His bone white skin darkened to a slight tan. His eyes turned from the deep red to a nice warm blue gray.

"You know that freaks me right the fuck out of here."

"Yeah I know but you know I love it." Sirius blinked feeling strange all of the sudden.

"Sirius? Are you alright?"

"Just feeling a bit woozy Remus. I need to sit down." Sirius did not get to the chair. He passed out into the arms of a startled werewolf.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

He was floating. It was a nice feeling. Then he opened his blue gray eyes to white. All around there was white and a sound of a woman screaming. He winced because she sounded like his mother. He turned to see a pretty woman with red hair giving birth. Her eyes shut in pain as she had a death grip on her husband's hand. The doctor was cheering her on as she gave birth. One child was already out bald wrinkled and pink. He began to bawl as he was being washed. Next to the pretty woman stood her husband, a tall man with messy black hair and worried hazel eyes. Sirius knew instantly who he was: a Potter. His name is James, if his memory served right. His great-great-great grandfather is a good friend of his. A loud scream and several colorful swearwords erupted from the woman's mouth. This was followed by a cry. He watched as the new baby was cleaned off and wrapped in blue swaddling clothes.

This boy, unlike his brother, had a full head of black hair and the eyes opened revealing the most breathtaking emerald green eyes. The bald baby had deep hazel eyes like his father Sirius noticed vaguely. Nothing like the emerald green eyes of the other child.

Those eyes were calling to him. Then in that instant he knew. This was his soul mate. He just saw his soul mate being born. His brother was bawling but his soul mate just look around.

"They're perfect Lily."

The red head opened her emerald eyes. Hers were not as dazzling as his mate's though but still breathtaking. "What shall we name them James?"

James picked up the bawling child and quieted him. He looked at the bald headed child. "Our first born son…I always did like the name Fitzwilliam."

Lily looked thoughtful. "I like it. Fiztwilliam…Lucas." She breathed out. The healers must have given her some nice potions.

James nodded looking at his first born. "Hello Fitzwilliam Lucas Potter."

Lily looked at her second born and the name came to him. "Harry."

"Harry? Lily that sounds rather plain."

"I like it, James. Harry, after your grandfather, I met. He was a terribly nice man."

James nodded and Sirius smiled Harold would be happy.

"Harry…James after two honorable Potter man."

James smiled. "Fitzwilliam Lucas and Harry James both are perfect and beautiful, Lily."

He kissed his wife's forehead. "Sleep my angels…"

And Sirius could feel himself be pulled back to his physical being.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Blue gray eyes flew opened and met worried amber ones.

"REMUS! He's alive!"

"Who?"

"My soul mate! I saw him being born! His name is Harry James Potter!!"

A voice drifted into the room. "Aw hell you're soul mate is my great-great-great-great grandson?" A man entered. He was around six foot five and had deep blue green eyes that were sparkling in delight. He had the long black hair that fell to his shoulders and flew out every which way when it was down. Currently the wild hair was held back in a ponytail. His skin was tan a sign he had recently fed. He had on a pair of black jeans and a loosely buttoned white silk shirt showing off his slightly muscular form. His long neck held his wife's wedding ring around it held by a golden chain. He had on a pair of trainers and a dragon hide jacket.

"Lily named the kid after you."

"She's a smart girl. So this was the reason you called me Remus? A vision?" Harold Potter raised his eyebrows toward the werewolf. Who was very flustered at the moment.

"I didn't know it was a vision. I thought Sirius was…well I don't know!"

Remus was in a rather adorable huff. He panicked when Sirius collapsed and called Harold Charles Potter, vampire doctor extraordinaire. Harold's blue green eyes looked at Sirius with curiosity about his new grandchildren. Sirius, who was drinking blood straight, knew what he wanted to know.

"Twins. They had twins. Firstborn was pink, wrinkled, and bald with hazel eyes. They named him Fitzwilliam Lucas Potter. Harry had a full head of messy black hair and his eyes were his mother's but they shone like diamonds in the rough. Harry James Potter is his name."

Harold smiled. "Now you wait until he is sixteen before you get your dirty paws anywhere near him."

"Of course Harold. I do fear your wrath." Sirius shivered remembering the last time some vampire hurt the Potter family. Harold went insane and well…let us not go into those details.

Harold sat down and took the bottle of rum offered to him by Remus.

"Thank you Remus."

"No problem Harold." Remus handed Sirius a new blood and rum. He then poured a bourbon for himself. He sat down and looked at his best friend.

"So Sirius what do we do now?" He watched his best friend shut his eyes in thought.

"We wait…I would like him to have a normal childhood. We will tell him when he is older…when he can understand. When he needs me the most…"

Harold raised an eyebrow. "Why Sirius I had no idea you can be so profound."

"It's a gift. Don't go telling anyone!"

Remus leaned back. "What about protection? Lord Voldemort is after the Potter's."

Sirius leaned back. "How about this? We put ancient charms around the boy. I waited so long for my soul mate. I don't want this snake faced bastard killing him. I know it sounds selfish…but I was forced to wait for him. The spell says that when I am with him I will feel like myself again. So long it felt like a part of my soul was missing. I just want him to be safe and healthy. I want him to be happy."

Remus smiled softly. "It is not selfish at all, Sirius. You just want the love you have been waiting for. But you sounded so corny at that moment."

Remus dunked out of the way of a pillow. "What it was corny! Right Harold?"

"I need to agree with the wolf here, Sirius."

"Hmph! Some friends you two are!" The king pouted slightly and glared at his two supposed friends.

"We love you too Sirius!" said supposed friends chorused in unison.

Sirius rolled his eyes and held up his drink. "I would like to propose a toast. To Harry Potter! May his years be filled with laughter and love!"

Remus and Harold held up their glasses. "Harry Potter." They murmured as they clinked the fine crystal together.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
October 31, 1981  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Lily sighed as she cradled Fitzwilliam in her arms. She rocked him trying to get the wailing baby to sleep. While she was doing this she was mentally thanking everything she knew that Harry was a quiet baby. Fitzwilliam demanded attention every minute of the day. Harry would just cry when he needed something. Needles to say, she and her second born got along splendidly. He loved when she read to him. She knew that he would end up in Ravenclaw.

She sighed cradling the red headed baby. "Hush little baby don't say a word…"

All of the sudden the alarm rang out. She put her son in the crib. She heard James call out.

"Lily! It's him! Watch the twins!! He's after the twins!"

She grabbed Harry and Fitzwilliam and tried to apparate out. Nothing. She tried the emergency porkety. Nothing. She was dead. She and her babies were dead. She shut the door. She stood there in front of her children. She was ready to fight.

The door flew open and there he stood. Those blood red eyes staring into her.

"Hand the children over girl. I do not wish to hurt you."

"NO! Not my babies! Never!" She was poised for an attack. Voldemort, however, had different plans. He raised his wand.

"_Stupefy." _The Dark Lord smirked as he approached the twins. The red hair baby was wailing loudly. His face contorted. The black hair baby stared at him with those unnerving emerald eyes. Eyes that reminded him of the killing curse. He poised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra." _He fired off the bright jet of green light at the two boys. His red eyes widened in shock as a shield appeared in front of the green eyed baby protecting him and his brother. He watched as the curse rebounded back at him. His last thoughts in his mortal body before he became a spirit were:

'_Damn vampires.'_

The house shook from the power. A lone piece of stone fell hitting Fitzwilliam on the arm. It was the shape of a circle with a line through it. Two of the symbols for the Deathly Hallows… Because of this sign Fitzwilliam was praised as the Boy-Who-Lived.

No one noticed, except Lily, that Harry had a cut over his right eye in the shape of a lightning bolt. Harry watched with his unnerving eyes for years. The only other odd thing besides his scar was a beautiful ornate locket given to him by his great-great-great-great grandfather. He waited. Waiting for his life to change…and it did on his sixteenth birthday.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
H.N.: Well here's chapter one. Just a random story that I have been toying with! Enjoy!!


	2. Sixteen to Life

Disclaimer: You're joking right? Sorry to disappoint but I do not own Harry Potter.

Pairing: Sirius/Harry, Lily/James, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Neville

Warnings: **COMPLETE & UTTER AU!! SLASH!!**

Plot: Harry Potter is the twin of the obnoxious Boy-Who-Lived Fitzwilliam. Now we all know that our dear slightly father neglected Harry is the true Boy-Who-Lived. However there is one small problem. The King of the Vampires, Sirius Black, has found his mate in the Boy Wonder. Now Sirius, Lily, Harry's friends, some vampires, and an immortal werewolf are going to teach the sarcastic, eccentric, insane Ravenclaw Harry that it's time to show the full extent of his powers. Only the whole true Boy-Who-Lived thing on him. Only they need to surpass flirty redheads, meddling father, jealous siblings, slightly manipulative headmasters, an egomaniac Dark Lord, and that oh so troublesome wizarding government. So that Harry can free himself from those troublesome bonds of destiny and be with the man who is offering him true love. And you thought that your love life was complicated? A sibling BWL story with a twist!

**A/N:** …HOLY FREAKING CRAP! You all love me! You really really love me! Or my story at least… Thank you to my 15 reviews, 18 C2 archives, 20 favorites, 75 story alerts, and the (currently) 1217 hits. Love to all! Love to all!!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Chapter 2  
Sixteen Years to Life or Happy Birthday Harry!  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_"Youth is happy because it has the ability to see beauty. Anyone who keeps the ability to see beauty never grows old." _-Franz Kafka

"_Tragedy is when I cut my finger. Comedy is when you walk into an open sewer and die." –_Mel Brooks

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
**Dream Sequence  
**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
He was laying in the middle of a field as the moon shone on the blanket. He stretched out as he waited for him. He could feel the cottony softness of the blanket under his bare arms as he stared up at the endless sky. This, he decided, was how he wanted to spend the rest of his days. Happy, in this dream like haze of what has become his life: a perfect fantasy. A perfect fairytale love has come to life for him. He was in love and he wanted to shout it from the rooftops. He wanted to show his father, the Headmaster, and everyone how happy he was. How accepted he was. How loved that he felt. He could hear the wind shift and smiled.

His soul mate had arrived.

He felt a cool arm wrap around him and a gentle kiss placed on his cheek. This was him, his true love. The man who he would do anything for and he allowed a smile to appear on his lips.

"I was wondering when you would come." He said still looking up at the crescent moon.

"Sorry love," a deep voice replied, "But you know how paperwork is just…horrible." His breath tickled his neck as he held him close. He chuckled.

"Like getting your teeth pulled?"

"Not my canines!" The horrified voice proclaimed. He turned his head meeting beautiful blue gray eyes and smiled.

"Sure you're totally not vain. I wonder where people get that idea."

He moved closer the handsome man and his lips are nearly touching. The man chuckled and smiled revealing fangs. "I wonder where."

They kiss and he wakes to his life.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
**End Dream Sequence  
**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry James Potter, Brother to the Boy Who Lived, son of Lily and James, soon to be sixth year, top student, Ravenclaw Seeker, animal lover, and just all around nice guy awoke to the gentle early morning sun shining into his eyes. He blinked once then twice and looked down. Thanking Merlin and every deity he could think of that that dream did not turn into a wet one, he got up. He got out of his soft dark blue four poster bed and swung his feet onto the soft black shag floor.

'What a weird dream.' Ran through his head as he checked the time (8:00 if you must know) and began to brush his teeth. He yawned as he stared into the mirror and checked the reflection staring back at him. He ran his hair through his chin length black hair that went every which way stark against his pale skin. He yawned loudly again and looked at his dark green eyes. He stretched out his five foot ten frame as he began his search for something very important.

"Where the hell did I put my contacts?"

Once he was presentable. Harry went downstairs and smiled. During the mornings he was at home due to holidays, he and his mother got up early and shared coffee with a bit of breakfast. Lily Potter, in Harry's opinion, was an amazing, witty, sarcastic, smart, and loving woman as well as an excellent wife and mother. He would admit that he was a bit of a Mama's Boy, but he and his mom got on well in his defense. They were quite close both having similar tastes in books and movies. He walked into the kitchen. A tall beautiful red head with emerald green eyes smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning baby! Happy birthday!"

"Morning mum! The pancakes smell delicious." Lily grinned as she poured Harry a cup of French vanilla coffee and put a stack of pancakes in front of him. Harry, however, was interested with an envelope in front of him with his name on it. He blinked and opened it. Lily had a smirk on her face as Harry's eyes widened.

"MUM! This is amazing! How did you get tickets to Phantom?! These are great seats!"

Harry was had a diverse taste in many different things. He liked metal and musicals. He would read spell book after spell book and then dive into a fiction book about witches and wizards. He loved to fly and would go running for hours. Harry was a bundle of contradictions and he relished it.

"So would you do me the honor of being my date?"

Harry nodded. Every birthday his parents would set aside "special bonding" time with their children. James would spend a day with Fitzwilliam and Harry would go with Lily on day when said parent was free. Harry usually had the best times with his mom on these days. They would go to a concert or an amusement park or spend an evening together.

"Of course, my lady, after my tea with the Queen."

Lily laughed brightly as Harry turned back to his pancakes. He looked up as his two younger sisters came in. Violet was the third child in the family with long black hair and sharp brown eyes. Violet was about to enter her fifth year at Hogwarts. She had an issue with bragging about her grades and how the hat placed someone with brains and courage into Gryffindor. While the Ravenclaw's in her year had the top three spots. Violet, however shared her brother's passion for books and they often chatted about whatever Muggle fiction books they liked.

Rose, who was in fourth year, was tall, tanned with long red hair and hazel-green eyes. She was gorgeous and tough as well as on the Quidditch team at school as a Seeker. Of course she somehow forgets to mention the fact that at every one of the Ravenclaw v. Gryffindor match, Harry's team somehow wins. A slight oversight on her part of course...still she was the one who dragged Harry out of his room for one on one Seeker match to help with her skills. Sometimes Harry would let her win because of her sheer determination. Plus he loved making his sister happy.

Lily smiled at her two daughters.

"Morning Violet! Morning Rose! Pancakes sound good to you?"

"Yes mum." Both girls chorused sitting down as Harry finished eating his pancakes. He stretched out. Lily said to him.

"What time are your friends coming over dear?"

"They all said around noon-ish. We'll probably hang out in my room, the living room, or outside though."

"Who is coming again?"

"Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, she's in the top three with me and Draco Malfoy. Blaise Zabini from Slytherin is coming with Draco. Blasie promised to make Draco behave Mum. Don't worry. Neville Longbottom will be stopping by. Fred and George Weasley are coming over. You remember Cedric Diggory. Oh! Luna Lovegood is coming with the Fred and George."

Violet glared at Harry. "A Slytherin? Harry! In our home?" His sisters were Gryffindor to the core and were wary about Slytherins even though Blaise, Harry's best friend, was over all the time. However, they loved their brother and tried to push aside their prejudices. It was hard though.

Lily shrugged. "I said it was okay Violet. Harry can make friends with whomever he so chooses to."

Harry pouted. "Vi and Rosie I am so hurt that your forgot to wish me a happy birthday." He faked sobbed for effect. "I am so wounded with teenage angst!" His sisters just stared at him and he rolled his eyes. "No one in this household understands sarcasm."

Rose stared at her brother. "Harry you're weird but still happy birthday big brother!" She grinned. "I'll give your present later."

Violet smiled. "Yes Harry a very happy birthday to you. Sweet sixteen and all that…I shall give your present later big brother."

"Yay! Fun and games all day long! My teenage angst is lifting!" He grinned at his sisters. "Mum I'm going upstairs to mediate alright?"

"Alright dear but change your clothes before your friends get here."

"Okay!"

Harry grabbed his tickets and kissed Lily on the cheek before heading up to his room. He sighed and sat down lotus style on his soft floor.

Harry secretly had a bit of an anger problem. You couldn't tell it by how the boy acted. He was quiet. People, when he was little, tried to get him mad. Sure he wouldn't lash out but his magic would sure as hell would. When he was angry things would break, blow up, or people's hair would change into strange colors. Sometimes a combination of the three…but that was when someone REALLY pissed him off. So his mother noticed it and gave her son a book of meditation techniques, which Harry happily devoured. Slowly the accidental magic receded as the young child learned the precious art all young children learn self control. Still he needed daily meditation time in order to face his brother and his father. His mother he loved dearly. His sisters he held a deep affection for. His brother and father annoyed him and he was tired. An annoyed and tired Harry leads to an angry Harry an angry Harry leads to the house going **BOOM**! ...Okay that was one time…that wing was back by the time he was back for winter break. Plus none of the neighborhood remembered.

Back to the subject of James and Fitz, he honestly could not believe that his father and brother acted so…so…CHILDISH. Alright childishwas the polite term. The impolite term was jackasses. Harry, however, was raised polite. So childish it is! Those jackasses…

Harry took a deep breath and went to his inner place. A huge library filled to the brim with books. Some were strewn about and he pictured tidying them up. In and out his breath went as he concentrated on making himself balanced. He quietly pulled himself back once he was sure that he was centered.

He opened his eyes and could vaguely hear his brother thundering down the stairs. He rolled his eyes and stood up stretching. He heard a tapping at the window and opened it. In flew a beautiful snowy owl by the name of Hedwig, who was given to him as an eleventh birthday present from his great-great-great-great grandfather and namesake Harold. He walked over and opened the window. Hedwig flew in and dropped a package on his bed. She landed on his shoulder looking pretty pleased.

"Thanks girl." Harry murmured as he gave her an owl treat, which she took happily with an affectionate nip to his fingers. He sat down on the bed and opened the letter that came with the package.

_My dearest grandson,  
Happy birthday Harry! Sixteen is a very special time in any teenagers' life. It is a time of change and a time of love. I won't forget the nice break between OWLs and NEWTs also! You have grown from an inquisitive boy into a powerful wizard. I believe in you, Harry. You can change the world if you wanted. I know you doubt yourself but I promise soon you will find someone who will open your eyes to yourself. This old vampire is rambling huh? I'm just so proud of you Harry. My clever grandson I wish you luck in this journey. I shall see you soon. Say hi to everyone from me. Good luck with your party! _

_Sincerely,  
Grandfather_

Harry blinked and smiled. His grandfather sure knew how to ramble. Then again touchy feely emotions weren't his thing. He chuckled and opened his present. Two books fell out. He picked up the first one.

_The Society and Hierarchy of Dark Creature's Society_ by Adam Nuit

He laughed happily and put the book on his nightstand to read later. He was fascinated about how various sects of 'dark creatures' function and his grandfather taught him what he knew. He turned to the other book. Simple and made of black leather with a golden etching of a quill on it. He opened it.

_Harry!  
This journal is for you to write whatever down. I hope you enjoy it! Also it's password protected. Just tap your wand on the cover and say the password.  
Grandfather_

Harry blinked and smiled widely. His grandfather always got the best present. He tapped his wand to the journal and spoke clearly,

"_Nunquam dico a lamia 'Morsus Mihi'_ " He watched the journal glow gold and smirked. He cast a glance at the cloak. It was nearly eleven. Harry placed the journal on the nightstand on top of the book.

"Well time to get ready to party." He hummed 'Funkytown' as he changed for the party. He was just finishing pulling on his boots when his mom called him.

"Harry! Hermione's here!"

"Coming Mum!" Harry yelled down as he slid down the banister and landed before his friend.

"Hi Mia! You look prettier than ever!"

Hermione Granger raised a brown eyebrow and her lips twitched upwards into the smile. The girl bushy brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and she had a little bit of makeup on her face. She wore a gray shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. She grinned.

"Hi Harry and thanks for the compliment you charmer. Happy Birthday!" She grinned and held out a present. Harry took notice of the makeup and smirked.

"You're wearing makeup Mia? Is that for a certain Mister Wea-OW! MIA! That's was my foot!" He began to jump up and down holding his foot.

"Harry if your brother finds out about my crush then I am dead in Gryffindor tower."

"Sorry Mia!" Harry batted his eyelashes and grinned. "I'll take the present. Thank you!" He placed it on the table marked **Harry**, in his mother's nice handwriting. His table was considerably smaller than his brother's only because he invited fewer people.

"So Harry what are we doing today?"

"Well Fitzy has the house so that means we can soak up some nice vitamin D! Besides I thought a birthday picnic was so much cooler." Harry smiled as his friend giggled.

"It is a beautiful day."

"Oh yeah…"

"Quite lovely…"

"Spiffing really…"

The two jumped and Harry grinned.

"Fred! George! How lovely of you two to come!"

"Why would we miss this?"

"Harry Potter bashes are the best."

"You look well…"

"Harry old bean."

"Happy Birthday!" They both said in unison. Harry saw their youngest brother, Ron, staring at the exchange. He smiled kindly.

"Fitz is in the kitchen, Ron." He told his brother's best friend. He watched the boy nod and place his gift on Fitzwilliam's table before disappearing into the kitchen. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Strong silent type your brother is." He told the twins.

"Nah it's only because of Ginny's crush on you." Said one of the twins.

"It's not a crush. The girl stalks me. I feel so dirty when she looks at me sometimes." The boy shuddered. Hermione giggled.

"Fred?"

"Yes brother dear?"

"I don't think I will be able to look at our baby sister in the same light again."

"Ditto."

The two shuddered deeply trying to get the picture of their sister having perverted thoughts out of their heads. Harry chuckled at them.

"HARRY!" The youngest Potter twin was tackled to the ground by an over eager handsome Italian boy.

"Blasie. Can't. Breathe." Harry choked out from the tight hug of his best friend. Blasie pulled away and grinned widely. His shoulder length black hair pulled into a ponytail. He was wearing a black tank top and a black pair of jeans. His light grey eyes were shining merrily at his best friend. He turned seeing the two red headed twins and the brown hair muggleborn.

"Fred and George Weasley! How the hell are you two? You both look well! How's your mom and that delightful prank business? I'm on the mail order list and I got to tell you I love driving mum and her friends mad with those pranks! Vindictive harpies… MIA!! Well don't you look as pretty as ever! I love your hair back. It looks so darling! Did you get your teeth fix? It looks fabulous!"

Fred and George, who had limited interactions with the Slytherin, were in slight shock, they had grown up with the ideal that all Slytherins were evil and hated those they deemed beneath them. Obviously they have never met the hyperactive and charmingly flamboyant Blasie. Hermione Granger being best friend to both Harry and Blasie was used to his behavior. See Blasie only acts like a cold hearted son of a bitch around everyone because…well it's just how Slytherin's do things. You fools! You don't questions hundreds of years of proud incestuous tradition! Unless you are Blasie Zabini who thinks girls are icky.

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Hello Blaze. You look well yourself. Yes I did get my teeth fixed. I finally convinced my parents to take me to a Healer, who got my teeth fixed up in a jiff."

Blasie nodded. He dumped his present for Harry on the table. "So Har-bear! What are we doing today? You sexy piece of ass cake you!"

Harry chuckled and grinned. "Picnic."

"A Picnic?! Bitchin'! Can we play some of those Muggle games you were telling me about Mia?!"

In case any of you were curious Fred and George were wondering if they boy was hyper or high or something… The true answer is one for the ages. Lost perhaps like the true knowledge of old civilizations or if Helga Hufflepuff really did have a hot steamy affair with Salazar Slytherin. Sad things lost to the ages it is.

Harry turned and smiled as Cedric Diggory ambled in and flashed a smile.

"Hey Harry. Hey everyone how's it going?"

Blasie smiled widely.

"Hey Ced! How's the reporter job?"

"Rita Skeeter is the bane of my existence." The blonde said dead panned. "I have never wanted to kill anyone as much as I have her."

"Skeeter huh? She's been on father for years. I think she tried to molest me once." A drawling voice said from the doorway.

"DRAKEY!!" Blaise disappeared in a flash and a loud thump could be heard.

"OW! BLAISE YOU RUINED MY DRAMATIC ENTRANCE!" Draco Malfoy yelled from under Blaise. "HELP! HARRY! SOMEONE ANYONE! HE IS CRUSHING MEEEEEE!!"

"Draco! Are you implying that I am fat?"

"…NO! Not at all Blasie! Not at all! You are perfect! Absolutely perfect!"

Harry watched this with an amused Hermione and a shocked set of twins. Cedric was just chuckling at their antics.

"Harry some help please?"

"Ah ruin a birthday boy his fun will you?"

"You bet!"

"Fine Blasie you have the body of a god and we should know how amazing it is to bask in its utter perfection."

"See Drake? Harry knows how to charm!" Blasie said as he got up off of the Slytherin Prince.

"We both know that Harry reads a lot of those sappy romance novels." Draco said standing up.

"I'm right here you know."

"We know." They said in unison. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the twins. "You two trying to catch flies?"

They promptly shut their mouths and Harry smiled as Neville Longbottom walked in with Luna Lovegood on his arm.

"Hi Harry! Happy Birthday!"

Harry smiled at Neville. "Hey Nev. Hello Luna. Did you find any Nargles?"

The girl shook her head and looked around. "There is an air about you that suggests a Miffle was here. They are terribly tricky but lead you to true love. Neville and I both had an encounter with one over the summer and we seem to have begun dating." She kissed Neville on the cheek and the shy boy promptly turned fire engine red.

Harry nodded wisely. "Tricky things those Miffles are. So does that mean I will find true love soon?"

Luna nodded vaguely. "Very soon."

"Hello brother."

Harry turned and tried to suppress a wince when he saw his brother walk downstairs. The Potter twins where actually fraternal twins and were opposites in every way. He has black hair where his brother had red hair. His eyes were green while his brother's were brown. He was tall with lean muscles while his brother was tall but he was very muscular. Harry was smart while Fitzwilliam was not stupid…well okay Fitzwilliam was stupid. Harry tried to give everyone a fair chance while Fitzwilliam based his on their father's prejudices. Fitzwilliam looked the group over and scowled.

"Stupid Slytherins. Why are they here Harry? I don't want such Dark people at my party."

"Why Fitz! You know that I am a Ravenclaw therefore I am neutral in your little rivalry. Plus Blasie has been my BFF since where were like nine. Besides we wouldn't want to be here watching your pathetic attempts to lose your virginity. My virgin eyes would burn at the site. So have fun and remember to practice safe sex. Also if you get drunk please don't start singing 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs' I still have nightmares from the Yule Ball." He ignored his spluttering brother and turned to the group. "Everyone here? Excellent! Grab your presents and please follow me!"

He hummed happily walking into the kitchen. He smiled at his mum, who had a large picnic basket.

"Hi kids! Harry here's the picnic you wanted. Everything else is set up at the designated spot. Have fun!" She turned back to the preparations for Fitzwilliam's party.

"Alright everyone follow me!" Harry shouted happily. "And please sing along!"

"_We're following the leader the leader the leader. We're following the leader wherever he may go! De dum de de…."_

To those people who were not Hermione Granger, Blasie Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood. Harry seemed to have lost his mind well because he acted strange at school but not like this. Harry was always crazy. He just chose a small group of people to show it to.

Hermione joined in with her friend (both singing off key I might add) and Blasie joining in eventually (he was on key at least). They led the group to a nice small area on the property, where Harry broke out the food. After the food came cake and presents. Harry opened the presents first just to piss off Blasie, who called him a bastard to which Harry replied something about his mom.

Harry got a book of muggle fairytales from Hermione and a gag gift book called _So You Want to Rule the World. _Blasie got him a pair of leather pants and a lovely sliver pocket watch that can tell time anywhere. Cedric got him a broom kit and a photo album. Draco got him a pair of those socks with the individual toes (which left everyone wondering WHERE he got them) and a dragon hide jacket. Fred and George gave him a bunch of pranks as well as some candy. Luna gave him a year subscription to the Quibbler and his own soda tab bracelet. Neville gave him a Herbology book and assorted plants clippings that were potent in potions or just on their own.

Harry sniffed and mock cried saying that it was the best birthday ever. To which Blasie yelled that they all loved him and attacked him with hugs. Now they brought out the cake that had sixteen candles on it.

Harry looked at the cake and then at all his wonderful, amazing, and very strange friends. They all sang 'Happy Birthday' to him and he closed his eyes and blew out the candles.

'_I wish to find someone to love me._'

After they stuffed their faces with cake, they basked in the beautiful day. They played muggle games Hermione taught them and all had a good time basically acting like morons and playing like children.

Harry was unaware to the huge change that his life was about to go through.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
H.N.: DONE! It's a quarter to two in the morning but I have finished it! YES! I have survived sophomore year in high school and will try to work on at least a monthly update. I promise thank you all you have supported me! Your fabulous! A poll will be added for pairings. So please vote!


	3. True Love and All That Rubbish

Disclaimer: You're joking right? Sorry to disappoint but I do not own Harry Potter.

Pairing: Sirius/Harry, Lily/James, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Neville, Blaise/Cedric

Warnings: **COMPLETE & UTTER AU!! SLASH!!**

**Summary**: Harry Potter is the twin of the obnoxious Boy-Who-Lived Fitzwilliam. Now we all know that our dear slightly father neglected Harry is the true Boy-Who-Lived. However there is one small problem. The King of the Vampires, Sirius Black, has found his mate in the Boy Wonder. Now Sirius, Lily, Harry's friends, some vampires, and an immortal werewolf are going to teach the sarcastic, eccentric, insane Ravenclaw Harry that it's time to let the world see the true extent of his powers. Only he did not the whole true Boy-Who Lived thing on him. Only they need to surpass flirty redheads, meddling father, jealous siblings, slightly manipulative headmasters, an egomaniac Dark Lord, and that oh so troublesome Wizarding government. So that Harry can free himself from those troublesome bonds of destiny and be with the man who is offering him true love. And you thought that your love life was complicated? A sibling BWL story with a twist!

**A/N: **Well I sat down and thought long and hard about it. Then I realize that this Ron/Hermione pairing…won't work out. Plus don't hurt me Ron/Hermione fans I am one of you! I swear! I AM! Just for this fic…it won't work. So Ron/Hermione will now be…Draco/Hermione. And as for Blaise! The votes are him and the person he will be paired with is…CEDRIC!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Chapter 3  
"True Love and All That Rubbish"  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
"_Janie, today I quit my job. And then I told my boss to go fuck himself, and then I blackmailed him for almost sixty thousand dollars. Pass the asparagus._" -Lest Burnham from _American Beauty_

"_Won't you light my candle?_' -Mimi Marquez from _Rent  
_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
_**  
The Vampire King never had a good**__** relationship with the press. In fact Sirius thinks that most of them are off their rockers. It was only confirmed when Rita Skeeter tried to break into the manor. Actually, she tried a rather daring entrance that involving an illegal Animagus form, dynamite, and several vicious Quick Notes Quills. Miss Skeeter still tries to worm her way in here, but so far we just toy with her for our own sick amusement. **_

Harold Potter glanced over at Sirius Black, as he sat and wrote his memoirs as the Vampire King's friend. Sirius' handsome face was a cross between amusement and a little bit annoyance. He chuckled at his friends and King.

"Sirius calm down. He just turned sixteen."

"But Harold!" The Vampire King whined. "I want to know him! I WANT TO KNOW HIM!"

"Want some cheese with that whine?"

"Very mature Harold."

"I do try." Harold said as he looked at the Muggle notebook he was using.

"How are those memoirs going?"

"I got to the bit about when that Skeeter bird tried to break in."

"Ah yes... that was very, **very** fun."

A companionable silence filled the air before Sirius sighed and said, "I suppose we should tell Dumbledore."

Harold groaned in the affirmative. "Wait until Remus gets here, he can play peacekeeper."

"Glad to know that I am so loved." Said the werewolf as he entered the room.

"REMUS! Come on! We need to go see the lemon drop sucker!"

"...You do realize that he is one of the most powerful and respected wizards on Earth and with a word from him and his twinkling blue eyes he could have us killed and strung up by our innards... right?"

"When did you get so gory?"

"When horror movies got sicker and twisted... I miss the twenties."

"Boys, as much as I love this conversation... Can we get this over with?" Harold said as he got up.

"Certainly!" chimed the Vampire King in a cheery voice while the immortal werewolf rolled his eyes and nodded. The trio got up and each took a bit of Floo, yelling, "Hogwarts! Headmaster's Office!"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry lied on his bed, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling, while Blaise was listening to a song on his muggle music player. The boy was humming along to the tune, the sound reaching Harry's ears as the green eyed teen shut his eyes, feeling his locket heat up. This had occurred on every birthday, but this year it felt... different. Like it was pulsing, beating. The heart shaped locket seemed to be _acting_ like a heart. Harry sighed and turned over.

"You're not angsting on me are you, Harry dear?"

"Nope, my locket just feels weird."

"Damn... it ain't cursed right?"

"No, but I just feel like something... big is going to happen, Blaze."

"Blaise sighed and went over to his friend, lying down next to him. "Don't worry, Snow."

"It's not worry... more like a giddy anticipation. Like something that I have been waiting for my whole life... is finally going to happen."

Both sat straight up as Lilly Potter yelled for the two to come down.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore hated baseball metaphors. The muggle sport itself served to confuse him but he especially hated when life throws him a "curveball". And boy did it. Albus had all his people in place for when Voldemort came back, he will to because the bastard made Horcruxes. And we ALL know that Horcruxes equal bad men coming back from the dead which in turn equals horrible dismemberment in the afterlife. Which sucks because Voldemort will totally get picked on in Hell because of his butt ugly appearance... actually it sucks for him, though it's quite funny for us... ahem...

Anyways! Albus did not like manipulating people (well okay maybe a little) but he knew whenever one of those accursed "curveballs" were thrown at him. If it was beneficial he pounces on it like a cat on cat nip. If not well…he had ways of making people who threw the "curveballs" go away. What is this curveball you ask?

Sirius Black, Vampire King, Neutral supposedly Dark, and a mother loving pain in Albus' side as of oh…twenty minutes ago. Truthfully Albus though that he came to renounce his Neutral supposedly Dark position, become Light, and then everything would be roses, ponies, and raining lemon drops as the vampires frolicked with Albus, but that wasn't the case.

What the Vampire King wanted was to meet his mate. His most closely guarded secret and the only thing that he would tell Albus was that it was in the Potter family. Albus just resigned himself to the fact that all of the cool, kickass, and potentially dangerous stuff happens to the Potter's. Ah well one family was easier to control than a bunch of them right? Damn straight! So after he called the Potters' and asked them to come over because of some rather exciting news. He set back as he though on how to make this "curveball" into a "home run".

Poor bastard will never know what hit him.  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry and Blaise shared a look as they ran downstairs both already changed into PJ's for a night of appreciating Cary Elwes' ass in The Princess Bride. Lily tossed a pair of black robes at them which the boys quickly changed into. Fitzwilliam and Ron ran into the room both still in their clothes from the party. Lily tossed robes at them as well and at her daughters' when they ran down.

James stood and said, "The Headmaster wants to see us. Something of great importance has come up."

Fitzwilliam puffed out his chest. Obviously he thought that this meeting was to be about him. Harry felt pity for whoever ended up as Fitzwilliam's therapist but dear Merlin would they have great material to get publish.

Lily smiled. "Alright then! Everyone in robes? Excellent! We'll be using the floo. Don't groan Harry. I know you hate it but it's the only way we can get into the Headmaster's office. Now you first Rose."

Harry let his whole family, Ron, and Blaise go first before he took a pinch of Floo and called out. "Hogwart's! Headmaster's Office!"

He fell out the other side looking worse for wear. Blaise was snorting at him. Harry hit him in the leg. "Help me up you jerk."

Blaise helped him up still chuckling. Harry was about to smack his friend silly when he heard a deep chuckle. "Still suck at Floo huh grandson?"

"Gramps! You look exactly the same."

Harold Potter smirked at his grandson before sweeping over and wrapping Harry in a huge hug. It was not a secret that Harold felt a deep affection for Harry. Though it was not what you think. Sure Harry was his King's soul mate but Harry was the only other Ravenclaw besides Harold in the Potter family. Harold got over the fact that Harry would rule over his kind one day. No this was just a pure family love. James may have been the father but Harold acted more like it to Harry then James ever did.

"What are you doing here, Gramps?"

"Well Harry, the Vampire King's mate is a…Potter."

"Really?! Cool! Is he here?! Which one is it? Rose? Violet?" He felt happy for his sisters'. A normal vampire's love was legendary. It was endless passionate and such a good thing that even the Ministry cannot contest it. The Vampire King's mate would be treated like gold.

Unbeknownst to Harry his locket was acting up. The beating was speeding up because it was time for it to be free.

Harold chuckled. "No. It's not the girls."

Fitzwilliam paled. "It's not me is it?! I am not gay!!"

"No you spoiled brat." A voice said from the shadows. Harry shuddered. The voice reminded him of dark chocolate, of Antonio Banderas in Evita, of Micheal Crawford softly singing Music of the Night, of…well of all good soft sensual things in the world.

James blinked. "But that means…"

Harry blinked. "It's me?" Now he could feel the necklace burn and it began lifting itself from under his shirt and it opened. Two white lights shot out and hit Harry and Sirius. Harry falling into his grandfather's arms with Sirius falling into Remus' waiting arms. Leaving everyone confused.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry blinked. He was standing on a grassy field filled with wildflowers. Trees shaded everything as the moon shone brightly in the sky. His emerald green eyes searching for something in the field. A breeze wafted through the trees and a figure appeared in the distance. Harry took a step forward.

"Who are you?" His voice echoed through the field.

The figure looked up and stepped into the moonlight. Harry could feel his heart flutter. He was handsome classic handsome, like those guys in old movies type handsome. His hair was long falling to his shoulders and his eyes were a dark gray-blue. Tanned skin and full pouty lip accompanied with a lean muscular frame. Harry went weak in the knees and his heart was not fluttering but doing acrobatic tricks in his chest.

The figure smiled and walked over. He took Harry's hand and kissed it. Harry gulped.

"Hello I am Sirius Black, the Vampire King."

"Harry Potter who is slightly freaking out right now."

Sirius smiled gently and Harry calmed slightly.

"So…I am really your soul mate huh?" Harry said slightly uncomfortable. He was all for the soul mate thing but he needed to at least get to _know_ the person first. Oh God he hoped the King wouldn't whisk him away from everything. Dammit he had one year of school yet! He wanted to know what life without Fitzwilliam's shadow on him was life. He felt attraction to Sirius but he wanted to fall in love. The old grand romance type thing…looking into Sirius' eyes which were shining with peace, happiness, and hope.

Sirius nodded. "Harry we can take this as slow or as quickly as you want to. I have waited a long time for you and I will continue to wait until you are comfortable. I want to get to know you, Harry. Everything about you I want to know."

Harry looked thoughtful before nodding slowly. "Alright I'll give it a shot. I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

Sirius groaned. "Don't say that. Every time someone says that the worst REALLY does happen."

"Pessimist?" Harry asked.

"More like a cautious realist."

"Dude you are so a pessimist."

"Dude?"

"Sorry my friend Blaise. Well you'll meet him whenever we get back from this…place. Where the hell are we?"

"Damned if I know." Sirius saw Harry's smirk. "Please no jokes about me being damned due to the fact that I am a vampire."

"Wasn't planning on it." Harry said fiddling with the locket. "Wait! Didn't the locket send us here?"

"I'm hoping it did." Said Sirius eyeing it cautiously.

"Maybe we can ask it to send us back?" Harry said. Sirius was staring at him strangely. "You got a better idea. I am very willing to here. If not then let us beg to inanimate object."

"Good Merlin this is becoming the Christmas of '08 all over again."

Harry stared at him before turning to the locket. "Um could you pretty, pretty please send us back?"

The locket shone and the two were sent back.  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Emerald eyes shoot open at the same time as gray blue. Two groans echoed in the Headmaster's office. Harry sat up seeing shock eyes.

"What are all of you looking so surprised at?" He said sitting up. "You alright Sirius?"

"My head hurts…."

"Poor baby." Harry dodged the pillow thrown at him. His mother hugged him tightly.

"Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yeah mum I'm fine. The locket just wanted Sirius and me to have a quick talk with no interference."

His mother smiled. Harold was beaming along with a tall handsome man with sandy blonde hair and amber eyes. Blaise was trying to control the amount of drool over the Vampire King. His sisters looked torn between jealousy and happiness. Fitzwilliam was mad that the spotlight wasn't on him. Ron was following his best friend's lead. James looked a little less then furious.

"This can NOT be happening!" He shouted. "Albus! You MUST stop this!"

"Stop what James?" said Harold icily.

"THIS!! BETWEEN YOUR _KING_ AND MY SON!! IT'S UNNATURAL!!"

"Dad! Stop this! You're just mad that something good is happening to me! I want to try this!!"

"Harry! STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"James one more word out of you and I will disown you." Said Harold icily. James stared with gob smacked expression on his face. The eldest male of each family is Head, undead or alive. So Harold could quite easily disown James and no one can say boo about it.

"Close your mouth or else you'll catch flies James." Said Lily a little bit irate with her husband. It was moments like these she wondered what happen to her happy, loving, gentle husband. Then she will remember bitterly it was Fitzwilliam's fame. She sighed mentally. Fame corrupts and as much as she thought about divorcing James. She couldn't bring herself to do that to her children. An idea formed in the red head's mind and walked up to Sirius.

The Vampire King looked down at the petite pretty red head and blinked before bowing and kissing her hand. Better to make a good first impression on the mother. She smiled at him before standing on her tip toes and whispering into his ear.

"You break my baby's heart and I will kill you."

Sirius froze while he can hear Remus and Harold snorting. Damn them. He then nodded slowly.

"Good then!" She smiled at him widely. "Please come over to our house for dinner soon. But as it stands we need to get home." She looked at her children and smiled at them.

Harry smiled at Sirius but a thought ran through his head. _'Mia is going to go gaga over this. She loves this stuff long lost true love and all that rubbish.'_

"Bye Sirius. I'll see you soon." He nodded his head at the King…and his mate. Good Merlin that was weird to think of it like that. He turned his gaze to the green fire. Damn floo travel can't they get a car or something?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Once the Vampire King left the Headmaster's office, pretty happy that the lemon drop sucker did not interfere. He decided to put off his paperwork until tomorrow night. His form stretched out in a dark blue overstuffed arm chair his bare feet on the ottoman in front of him. He had to admit it though. He was a little smitten with his mate. The pale soft looking skin, the full pouty lips, the lean form, the midnight dark hair, and best of all the emerald green eyes made his mate quiet enchanting on physical appearance. He was smitten and he pretty sure it wasn't lust. However he was pretty sure that for awhile he will have to stick with cold showers.

Harold was sprawled out on the couch that Muggle notebook of his in hand and a pen in between his teeth. Remus was getting caught up on _his own_ paperwork. The compatible silence was what ended July thirty-first and brought way to August first.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Blaise looked at him friend, who had been lying on his bed since they came back from the Headmaster's office. "You okay Harry?"

An emerald green eye opened and a smile was on Harry's lips.

"You know what Blaise? I think I am."

"Really? I have to say mate that you are taking this remarkably well."

"Why thank you. I do pride myself on taking the unexpected well."

Harry, however, wasn't sure if it was unexpected. He had a boyfriend or two, secret of course, and before he realized that he liked boys he had kissed a few girls. Sirius had left him with longing. Okay not longing but the kisses and the gentle caresses in his previous relationships had lacked…something. Whatever this something was…Sirius had it. The simple kiss on the hand had left Harry feeling charged. It was as though there was an electric current in his body and Sirius had sparked it. Now it wouldn't leave. He was hyper aware of everything. He smiled to himself before turning to Blaise.

"So _Princess Bride _time?"

"Cary Elwes? Hell yeah, bitch!" Blaise said going to get the movie. Harry got up from the bed and looked up at the night sky. There shining brightly was the Dog Star, Sirius. He chuckled before going to get a snack for the two of them from the kitchen.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harold looked deep in thought. He smiled as the words, finally, came to him.

_**When Sirius met Harry I must it was rather interesting to watch. However I can tell you this I am rather sure that it will be okay. Soul mates and all that…true love and all that rubbish.**_

He chuckled a little bit to himself before looking up at the night sky.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

H.N.: Oh my God! I updated!! I must say that I am still rather flattered that people like this fic so much. Many thanks to my shiny new beta, Crystallyn!! I already have five pages of Chapter 4 done. So hopefully I can post it soon!


	4. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: You're joking right? Sorry to disappoint but I do not own Harry Potter.

Pairing: Sirius/Harry, Lily/James, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Neville, Blaise/Cedric

Warnings: **COMPLETE & UTTER AU!! SLASH!!**

Plot: Harry Potter is the twin of the obnoxious Boy-Who-Lived Fitzwilliam. Now we all know that our dear slightly father neglected Harry is the true Boy-Who-Lived. However there is one small problem. The King of the Vampires, Sirius Black, has found his mate in the Boy Wonder. Now Sirius, Lily, Harry's friends, some vampires, and an immortal werewolf are going to teach the sarcastic, eccentric, insane Ravenclaw Harry that it's time to let the world see the true extent of his powers. Only he did not the whole true Boy-Who Lived thing on him. Only they need to surpass flirty redheads, meddling father, jealous siblings, slightly manipulative headmasters, an egomaniac Dark Lord, and that oh so troublesome wizarding government. So that Harry can free himself from those troublesome bonds of destiny and be with the man who is offering him true love. And you thought that your love life was complicated? A sibling BWL story with a twist!

**A/N: **This chapter is more a filler than anything else but I wanted to get the information out there for all of you. I thought most people would appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter and thank you all for reading. It means a lot to me. Man it's been a crazy week for me. My dog had these like doggy kidney stones and he had to have surgery. He's find now but since I haven't taken my driver's test yet I need to stay here with him and make sure he doesn't lick the incision. I mean he has the cone for his head but my dad doesn't want to use it. Of course it's fine to use it at night and put him in my room, which keeps me up until three in the morning and I have a five am wakeup. Well tomorrow we go to the vet! So hopefully something good will happen. Like he's healed enough. I love my dog but keeping an eye on him all day everyday is driving both of us crazy. Sorry about the rant! Of course I don't think anyone reads these things.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Chapter 4  
Getting to Know You  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
_"Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in awhile, you could miss it." _–Ferris Bueller from _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_

"_I do not want people to be very agreeable, as it saves me the trouble of liking a great deal." _–Jane Austen in a letter to her sister Cassandra  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A few days after meeting the Vampire King, Harry was coming in from his daily run around the Potter property. Lily smiled fondly at her son. "Harry here's your Hogwarts' letter and OWL results."

The sixteen year old gulped and opened the letters.

_Dear Mr. Potter, __  
__Congratulations on completing your OWLs. Enclosed in this letter are your results for the OWLs. The grading system is as follows: __  
_**_PASS GRADES:_**_  
_**_O+_**_: Absolutely Outstanding__  
_**_O_**_: Outstanding__  
_**_EE_**_: Exceeds Expectations__  
_**_A_**_: Acceptable__  
_**_FAIL GRADES_**_**  
**_**_P _**: Poor  
**_D _**: Dreadful  
**_T_** : Troll

_Your grades are shown below. You may choose whichever classes you wish for your intended career. Please send your list of chosen classes to your Head of House at Hogwarts._

**_O.W.L. GRADES FOR HARRY J. POTTER_**_**  
**_Ancient Runes:** O****  
**Arithmancy: **O+**  
Astronomy:**EE****  
**Care of Magical Creatures:**O****  
**Charms:**O+****  
**Divination:**N/A****  
**Defence Against the Dark Arts:**O+****  
**Herbology:**O**  
History of Magic:**EE****  
**Muggle Studies:**N/A****  
**Potions: **O+****  
**Transfiguration:**O**

**_TOP TEN PLACES_**_**  
**_1) _Harry J. Potter (Ravenclaw)__  
_2) **Tie:**_Draco L. Malfoy (Slytherin) & Hermione J. Granger (Gryffindor)_  
3) _Blaise M. Zabini (Slytherin)__  
_4) _Susan C. Bones (Hufflepuff)__  
_5) _Terry D. Boot (Ravenclaw)__  
_6) _Lisa A. Turpin (Ravenclaw)__  
_7) _Theodore B. Nott (Slytherin)_  
8) _Dean S. Thomas (Gryffindor)_  
9) _Neville F. Longbottom (Gryffindor)__  
_10) _Hannah A. Abbot (Hufflepuff)_

Harry stared at the grades and grinned widely. This was AWESOME! All year he studied his ass off and now he can reap the rewards!! Top of the Year!! Proudly he handed the parchment over to his mother. Lily's emerald gaze read the parchment and as he eyes trailed down his grade. Her smile grew bigger. She hugged her son tightly, even though he was sweaty and smelled.

"Harry your grades are fabulous!! I am just so proud of you! I can burst! Four Absolutely Outstandings!! I only got two of them myself: Potions and Charms. Five Oustandings! Two Exceeds Expectations!! Oh Harry baby with these grades you can do ANYTHING! I SO cannot wait to brag to Andi and Jane!! My son!" She kissed Harry on the cheek. "When we go see Phantom we'll go to a nice restaurant and you can stage door. How about this weekend we head to Diagon and Muggle London? We can go to that bookstore you like so much. I think you can do with a book spree." Lily said giddy on her youngest son's achievements.

Harry grinned. Ah yes these rewards he was reaping? They were very good. He looked up as the rest of his family trudged downstairs. Fitzwilliam's nose wrinkled at the smell of his brother.

"Harry go take a shower!"

"I was going to but OWL results came."

Fitzwilliam paled a little bit at the news. Violet leaned over to look at Harry's letter and smiled. "You did great, Harry."

Harry grinned. "Mum? Dad? May I go and take a shower?"

Lily nodded still beaming. James hadn't even looked at Harry's letter yet but watched as an ashen Fitzwilliam opened his. He caught Violet's eye nodded towards Fitzwilliam and she nodded, which is code for 'Tell how bad the poor asshole did, will you?'

Harry was halfway undressed when he heard Lily scream, "A T?! YOU GOT A T?! FITZWILLIAM LUCAS POTTER!! HOW IN THE NINE CIRCLES OF HELL DID YOU GET A FUCKING T?!"

He chuckled finished undressing before entering the shower. He loved the reference to Dante's _The Inferno_. Once nice and clean he put on a ripped pair of blue jeans and a baggy black tank top fully intending just to be a bum today. Humming and wondering if his mum would make him some eggs he walked into the kitchen. Violet was at the table bursting out into giggles. Rose was off somewhere. His mum was glaring at her skillet. James was next to his wife trying to get her to light up on Fitzwilliam's definite punishment. Fitzwilliam was nowhere to be seen, probably in his room sulking. Harry took a seat next to Violet and whispered, "So how bad was it Vi?"

Violet looked up and smirked. "I sometimes wonder how we are related to our brother intellectually wise. I take it you heard Mum's outburst."

"I think the people in China could hear Mum's outburst. So he got a T in what?"

"Potions."

"I cannot say I'm surprised. Can I have a bite of your toast? Mum is looking pretty scary."

"Sure. Here you go. But yeah I couldn't believe it myself. I mean you have to seriously suck to get a Troll."

"Doesn't Fitz want to be an Auror?"

"Yep."

"Tch well that sure as hell ain't happening of course knowing Dumbledore…he could probably convince Snape to let him in. After all he is Gryffindor's Golden Boy. Not that there is anything wrong with Gryffindor Vi. They are just usually…"

"A bit stupid, careless, reckless, and braggarts? Yeah I know Harry. I brag about my grades way too much. Yes I am admitting to it. Stop looking around for the four horsemen. I am trying to stop. I sometimes wonder how Hermione and I got into Gryffindor not Ravenclaw. Then I remember how dad freaked when you did...and then I realize why I got in. How did you do on your OWLs anyway, Harry?"

"I placed first, got four absolutely outstandings, five outstandings, and two exceeds expectations. So all in all I got eleven OWLs."

"Congratulations."

"Did dad even look at mine? Besides the T. How did Fitz do?"

"T in Potions. D in Divination and History of Magic. He got A's in Astronomy, Herbology, and Charms. He got EE's in Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, and Defense. He got six OWLs all together. No, Dad didn't look at yours."

Harry sighed and took a bite of the toast he took from his sister. He finished and cracked his back.

"JAMES! I DO NOT WANT TO DISCUSS THIS! FITZWILLIAM IS GROUNDED! PERIOD!"

James sighed and caught sight of Harry. "How did he do then?"

"Harry is not punished because Harry's grades were spectacular. He placed first in his year and so I will reward him, James. Do not bring him into this!" Lily yelled storming out of the room and Harry followed her to escape his dad.

"Mum?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why does Dad hate me?"

Lily sighed and shut her green eyes. "Harry I honestly do not know. I thought your father deflated his ego but I guess it got re-inflated. He just likes attention, Harry. Fitzwilliam's fame…"

"Mum? Why don't you divorce Dad? You're unhappy."

Lily smiled sadly. "I don't want to drag you kids through this. I cannot say that it hasn't cross my mind but…I just cannot bring myself until you all are grown up. If I really want to…then I will. Deep down I still love your dad."

Harry nodded thoughtfully and jumped as fire place turned emerald and out walked Harold Potter.

"Gramps!" Harry ran into arms of Harold, who chuckled deeply.

"Hey kid. Lily! Hello don't you look beautiful my dear."

"Why thank you Harold."

"So kid how'd you do on your OWLs?"

Lily beamed as she handed Harold the sheet. Harold glanced and smirked at the grades before hugging Harry. "Fellow Ravenclaw you did well."

"Why thank you fellow Ravenclaw. May I ask what brings you?"

"The King wants to know if I can steal you for lunch and tea. He would like to begin getting to know you."

"Mum? Is that okay?"

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"Sure just remember your manners and change your shirt."

"Alright Mum!" With that Harry went upstairs and slipped on a loose black silk button up. It was a favorite of his because of the crescent moon with a panther and a cherry blossom on the pocket. He was bored one day and drew his own crest. He liked it so much it was his signature. One look at that and people knew it belonged to Harry Potter. He quickly pulled his hair back and grabbed his black fedora. He looked around for his favorite pair of flip flops. A couple of moments of fruitless searching passed before he found them.

He slid down the banister and landed perfectly. He may suck at Magical travel in general but Muggle travel was a piece of cake. He whistled happily as he entered the living room where his father and his grandfather were having a death glare match.

"Gramps? I'm ready."

"Harry you are not going anywhere."

He suppressed an eye roll. "Mum said I can go. Besides I need to get to know the bloke."

"He's right James. He is obviously getting his smarts from Lily."

"Now see here! I am his father!"

"Then act like it James." Lily's voice cut in.

"Lily?" James was shocked by the coldness in her voice.

"No James I am sick of this. Sick!! You hear me?! He is your son! Our son! You don't make any effort to know him. All because he is in Ravenclaw and would never follow that silly little House Rivalry. I, for one, am glad that he didn't. I am sleeping in the guest bedroom until you grow up and face OUR son."

With that Lily turned on her heel and left leaving a stunned James. Harold and Harry, however, made a break for it. Harold jumped into the green flames first yelling out the floo address. He was followed by Harry, who tumbled out the other side. Like repeated Harry sucked at Wizarding travels.

He groaned as he heard his grandfather laugh. "Not a word old man."

He pulled himself from the floor. "I hate Floo."

He heard a chuckled and turned around meeting the deep blue gray eyes of Sirius Black. The Vampire King smiled gently. He bowed deeply.

"Welcome to Grim Manor, Harry. You look lovely today."

He smiled at the boy and Harry gave a shy smile back.

"Thank you for inviting, Sirius." He murmured.

Sirius felt a slight chill rush through. He saw inquisitive emerald eyes stare at him. He chuckled.

"I take it that you are curious about this?"

"I am curious about everything really from your government to vampires in general."

Sirius smiled and said, "How about this Harry? You ask a question then I ask a question."

Harry thought about this and nodded. "I would like that. Can we have some food? I am sad to say that I only had a bit of toast for breakfast."

Sirius nodded walking over to a black leather wingback chair and sat down. Harry took a place on the couch. Sirius chuckled for a moment. "Oy! Moonbeam can we get some food please?!"

The sandy hair gentleman that Harry had seen at the Headmaster's office entered carrying a platter of food. Harry noticed that an exasperated look crossed his handsome features but when he noticed Harry he gave him a small smile.

"It's such a pleasure to actually introduce myself to you Harry. I am Remus Lupin. I am a werewolf but I am immortal due to Sirius making me so. If you have any questions then please do not hesitate to ask me."

Harry smiled at the amber eyed man. He seemed really nice. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Remus. I hope we can become great friends."

He then grabbed a finger sandwich and began to munch on it. He met Sirius eyes and winked.

"Alright so I'll ask a question first, Harry. What's your favorite subject?"

Harry looked off for a moment trying to figure that out. "Well I think Potions are pretty cool but I like Defense Against the Dark Arts also. Arithmancy is fun…hmmm. I guess my favorite is Defense."

Sirius nodded. Harry thought carefully about his question. "How come you need your soul mate?"

Sirius chuckled. "You had to go straight for the hard stuff huh? Well it was a little after I was turned and I really liked this witch. She was very pretty and seemed nice but she was rather…clingy. She wanted me all to herself. I couldn't give her that kind of devotion. So I rejected her and she cursed me because she thought that she was my true love. She cursed me not to feel any deep feelings of love or happiness until I met my soul mate and fell in love with him/her. Well she then stored all those deep feelings of love and happiness in a heart shaped locket and hid it. I got it but to tell you it took us awhile to find it. So I kept it close until my soul mate was born and I will give it to him/her. The night you were born I had a vision of it. I saw you and realized that you were it."

"So you gave Gramps the necklace to give to me." Said Harry.

Sirius nodded. "Bingo as they say. Who's your favorite band?"

"I like the Who, Foo Fighters, and um…theatre music."

"Theatre geek?"

"Not your question turn. What did you do to become Vampire King?"

"Well Drake was getting on in years…"

"Drake?"

"Dracula I call him Drake to annoy him."

"Ah continue then."

"Anyway well Drake was getting old and bored. He wasn't really aging just felt like he did all he could. So he sent out a missive to all vampires worth looking at and for some reason I was one of them. So I came on my designated day with Remus with me. Drake looked at us and asked 'So you're the guy who made a werewolf immortal huh?' I nodded. He said 'So what will you do as the vampire king?' And I thought and thought for a couple moments before answering, 'Well I don't really know. I haven't given a ton of thought to it. I thought I would just give it my best shot. I would at least try to keep up better communications with our kind or at least make our after lives a little easier.' Well then Drake sat back and said, 'Anything else?' I just laughed and said that I had a good couple hundred year plan for taking over the world. Drake laughed and said that I was it."

"Wow."

"Yeah Remus stared and was like 'are you sure?'"

Harry chuckled.

"So are you a theatre geek?"

"I prefer the term theatre person but yes."

"Can I ask another question that story deserved two."

"Sure go ahead."

"Excellent! What's your favorite flower?"

Harry stared off for a moment, deep in thought.

"I like forget-me-not's."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully.

"What are your powers like?"

Sirius chuckled. "Don't you learn this in school?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Our Defense teachers' always suck monkey butt."

"I like that phrase."

"Thank you."

"No good teachers huh"

"None. Well except this one guy but he turned out to be an escaped convict using Polyjuice in an attempt to kidnap my brother and resurrect Voldemort." Harry answered as he took a sip of his tea.

"Lovely."

"Oh yes absolutely fun."

Sirius chuckled.

"My powers, to answer your question, are the usual stuff you expect super strength, super endurance, increased speed and agility, as well as my five senses improve, and immortality. My magic got a great boost and I have some Metamorphmagus abilities. I got increase mind shields and some special transportation methods as well."

"Like what?"

"Well the first is what I call 'misting'." Sirius said as he stood his body became hazier and a fog appeared before he reappeared on the other side. "The next is something I call 'flock'." His body exploded into a flock of bats before appearing on his chair. He chuckled a bit. "I can also change into a wolf and a Grim like dog. The dog was my original Animagus form but the wolf I got afterwards all vampires get that form."

Harry whistled. "Damn."

"My reaction exactly."

He gently chuckled. Harry looked at him and smiled.

"When this…gets out I must admit that I won't be comfortable. I spent my whole life trying to step out of my brother's shadow. They expect me…to be like him. I am not like him though! I have proved that time and time again but my Dad, Dumbledore, and most of the bloody world cannot see that. I am Harry Potter and I am not my brother. Only a few people see that…"

A gentle touch on his back stopped Harry's rant. He looked up at Sirius, who smiled gentle. "You will just be Harry to me. I want to know you not because you are my soul mate and not because of your brother. I want to know you because you are someone who deserves to be known."

Harry looked up at Sirius and smiled a little bit. "Thank you."

Sirius chuckled. "No problem, Harry. That is a rather interesting crest."

"I made it myself. I just wanted…"

"To separate yourself from your family."

"Exactly."

"We are not as different as you think."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My family hates me."

"They do?"

"Yes. When I went to Hogwarts I was the first Black sorted into Gryffindor…ever."

Harry nodded. "Well that did not go over well period. I was hated and an outcast. So Remus and I drifted together and became best friends. When I was sixteen…I left home and stayed with him. When I was seventeen well that was when I was turned."

"You were turned at SEVENTEEN?!"

Sirius mocked glared. "Don't tell me I look that old. When turned into a vampire one gets a growth spurt and the voice deepens a little for males."

"You hide your age well."

"Why thank you. Nice save by the way."

Harry snickered. "So what happened next?"

"Well I was made Heir and I am Lord to the House though I do not allowed my abhorred relatives near me. Only the ones I see fit. Andromeda Tonks and her daughter are ones I like."

Harry nodded. "I know Draco is related to the Blacks."

"Malfoy? Yeah he is. I'm like his many times over great uncle."

"Draco's a friend of mine. He only keeps up that pureblood crap for his dad."

"Smart boy."

Harry nodded. "Blaise does none of it. He's publicly friends with me and Hermione, we call her Mia."

"Hermione?"

"The top witch in my year she is really brilliant and in Gryffindor. She's only friends with the Weasley twins and Neville Longbottom though. She mostly hangs out with me and Blaise."

"A Gryffindor and Slytherin friends? I never thought that I see the day."

Harry let out some laughter at that as well. "It's because of me mostly but I love them deeply and I will die a blazing death for my friends. That is the same for my mom, Gramps, and my sisters as well. I am sure that you will be on that list soon."

"So can you tell me about your friends?"

"Are you sure you want me to talk so much about myself?"

"I want to know you Harry."

Harry flushed but complied. "Well I was friends with Cedric Diggory and the Twins for ages. They were forced to come to Fitz's birthday parties but they liked me better. Cedric was a Hufflepuff and now is a journalist. He's crazy smart, but also nice. The Twins are insane and have such an insane sense of humor that we got along. They are great people and just loads of fun to hang around. I gave them a little bit of money so they can start a joke shop in Diagon Alley. Blaze, my nickname for Blaise, and I became friends when were six at a Ministry Ball. We both were bored and were reading the same book and we just started talking. We started to owl each other and begged our parents to let us hang out. Mum loved the idea of me having a friend my own age but my Dad wasn't as sure but Mum forced him to agree. We played and read and stuff like that. We have been close ever since. I love him like he is my brother. He practically is an honorary Ravenclaw anyways. He is over at our common room so much. Draco was over at Blaze's house with me one day. We began to set aside our differences and became pretty good friends. Then we turned eleven and I met Mia in Diagon Alley. I offered to help her with her transition and told her about owling. We became friends pretty quickly. Well Mia and Blaze became friends by their friendship to me. We've just been like that ever since. We enjoy it and we love it, all of us."

"That sounds great, Harry. You must be very loved."

"Only to those that really know, but I decided to change that. I hate acting like I'm cold and indifferent. I want people to see me for me. Blaze wants the same thing."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully. He looked at the time. "I should be getting you home Harry. Perhaps…we can hang out again sometime?"

Harry looked up and smiled. "I would really like that. Anything but next Saturday is fine by me."

"Why may I ask?"

"Mum is taking me out for the day. Mother son bonding thing you know?"

"You are close to your mother?"

Harry nodded. "I love my Mum. She is my friend and confidant. We just grew close."

Sirius smiled. "You have a good mother Harry. I wish my own mum was like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah she was a total bitch."

Harry laughed loudly. "Really?"

"Oh yeah wanted me to be dark and everything. I suppose she got her wish in the end but whatever…I am quite happy to have you."

Harry flushed standing at the fireplace.

"I…um got a small gift."

"Really? You didn't have to!"

"I wanted to. Consider it a late birthday present."

He handed Harry a box and Harry opened it. In it was a beautiful silver bracelet with different colored gems.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Sirius."

"It can absorb most curses, hexes, and jinxes. Also it tells you if danger is coming but mainly I liked the emeralds in it. They…reminded me of your eyes." He mumbled the last part but Harry heard it loud and clear. He smiled shyly and pressed his lips to Sirius' cheek.

"It's beautiful Sirius. Thank you." Harry said before leaving. He left the stunned vampire King in his wake. Later that night as they both were lying in bed. They wondered if they found something truly real. Deep down they both knew that they had.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

H.N.: Thank you all my supporters. Your alerts, favorites, reviews, and hits mean a lot to me!! I appreciate all your love and support and currently on page four of chapter 5! New Poll up!! ALSO Person who leaves review number fifty gets a small silly scene based on this fic!


	5. Crushes, Lunches, and Evil Plots! Oh my!

Disclaimer: You're joking right? Sorry to disappoint but I do not own Harry Potter.

Pairing: Sirius/Harry, Lily/James, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Neville, Blaise/Cedric

Warnings: **COMPLETE & UTTER AU!! SLASH!!**

Plot: Harry Potter is the twin of the obnoxious Boy-Who-Lived Fitzwilliam. Now we all know that our dear slightly father neglected Harry is the true Boy-Who-Lived. However there is one small problem. The King of the Vampires, Sirius Black, has found his mate in the Boy Wonder. Now Sirius, Lily, Harry's friends, some vampires, and an immortal werewolf are going to teach the sarcastic, eccentric, insane Ravenclaw Harry that it's time to let the world see the true extent of his powers. Only he did not the whole true Boy-Who Lived thing on him. Only they need to surpass flirty redheads, meddling father, jealous siblings, slightly manipulative headmasters, an egomaniac Dark Lord, and that oh so troublesome wizarding government. So that Harry can free himself from those troublesome bonds of destiny and be with the man who is offering him true love. And you thought that your love life was complicated? A sibling BWL story with a twist!

**A/N:**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Chapter 5  
Crushes, Lunches, and Evil Plots! Oh my!  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
_'We all agree that your theory is crazy but is it crazy enough?'_ –Niels Bohr

'_Is everyone here very stoned?'_- Spike from _Buffy: The Vampire Slayer_  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry Potter awoke on Saturday with a rather cheerful disposition. Today was the day that he and mum would go see Phantom. Today was the day that he was rewarded for all his good grades. Harry hummed as he looked at the clock. He actually slept in today and decided to forgo his excercise for one day as a treat. He cracked his back and went to get changed. He tugged on a dark blue tank top and his favorite pair of jeans with the holes at the knee and that frayed at the end. He quickly swept his hair into a small ponytail. He then put on a black cotton zip up vest. He would change into nicer clothing for the show. He plopped on his fedora and slipped on a pair of flip flops before running downstairs. Lily smiled at her son.

"Morning sleepy head! Excited for today?"

Harry nodded happily as he took an apple and began to munch on it.

"Well I figure we would floo to the Leaky Caludron and get your school things. Then we go into Muggle London and just walk around for a bit. Then we come back here and get ready for tonight. And then we go see the show!"

Harry grinned. "Sounds great mum!"

"Oh I asked someone to join us today if you don't mind." Lily smiled and Harry blinked until he heard.

"Lovely day today huh Mama Lily? Harry darling! I love the ruffian look on you!"

"Blaze!" Harry smiled at Blaise as he entered the kitchen. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Fabulous darling! Thank you for asking! Mother was pleased as punch with my grades and gave me extra cash."

"Pleased as punch?"

"I do know Muggle sayings you know."

"I don't think that one suits you. Sounds like something from an American sitcom set in the fifties."

"Neither do I. Actually I rather regret using it. Mind if I do my whole entrance again?"

Lily let out some giggles. Her son's friends were strange but always entertaining. "How about you redo your entrance another day, Blaise? I must congratulate on your rank. Third in your year! Your mother does have right to be proud."

Blaise smirked. "Oh you bet. Well come on then let us not dilly dally."

"Dilly dally? You've been watching a lot of Leave it to Beaver lately Blaze?"

"You should really stop mumbling Harry 'cause it totally bums me out."

Lily shook her head before following the two teenage wizards.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Sirius I'm going out!"

"Mmmkay." Said the distracted Vampire King. Paperwork was a bitch period. Remus knew this and smirked. Time for his favorite game.

"While I'm out, I'm going to go on a murderous rampage throughout London."

"Well have fun."

"Then I'm going to get some whores to knock my junk around."

"Use a condom and don't get stabbed."

"Then I shall take over a supermarket and throw cured meats at people starkers and sing the lyrics to Billy Joel songs in Chinese."

Sirius looked and stared at his best friend. "Moony you need help."

"I get it from hanging around you."

"Glad to know I swayed you onto my side, my dear friend."

"Love you too. Want anything from Diagon?"

Sirius looked off for a minute or two before saying. "Can you pick up some sweets for me?"

"Child."

"Technically I am seventeen."

"Actually you are way older than that."

"So are you."

"Bastard."

"Asshole."

"I shall see you later!"

"Ciao babe."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Lily took a lick of her chocolate ice cream cone. She was savoring the treat on such a hot day. Blaise and Harry were walking ahead both arguing about which Mel Brooks movie was better or something. She was just enjoying her son's company and her nice cold ice cream cone. Of course there was something else that no one knew about Lily Evans-Potter. Her temper was only rivaled by one thing: her clumsiness. Said clumisiness was only rivaled by one Nymphadora Tonks.

So it was really no surprise when she tripped over her own two feet and fell face first into someone's chest. It was actually a rather spectacular display actually. One for the history books, she and the person fell onto the ground and her ice cream cone went flying into the person's face. Lily turned a spectacular shade of crimson and began to spout copious, embarassed apologizes.

"Mum! Mr. Lupin!" She heard her son call. Lily blushed. "I am so sorry, sir. Here let me clean that up for you."

The man chuckled and took a lick of the chocolate ice cream mess around his mouth.

"Mmm Choco-blast Supreme. That's my favorite." He took out his wand and pointed it at his face. "_Scourgify._"

His face was cleaned up and revealed, a rather handsome man underneath with tanned skin. He looked up at her with amber gold eyes and Lily found herself blushing like a schoolgirl. She stood up and offered her hand to him which he took.

"Hello Mr. Lupin." She heard her son say. The man chuckled.

"Please Harry. Its Remus after all I am Sirius' best friend." Now she remembered him from night that she found out her son was the mate to the Vampire King.

"Alright Remus it is. This is my mother, Lily, and my best mate, Blaise."

Remus smiled and Lily couldn't help but think how handsome it was. A true smile that she wished would grace her husband's face. Lily smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Remus."

He bowed deeply and kissed her knuckles an action that left her pink in her cheeks.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Potter."

"Please call me Lily."

"As you wish."

He turned to Blaise, who grinned. "So do I get a hot guy kissing my knuckles or is that just for the girls?"

Remus chuckled. "Just for the girls I am afraid but it is a pleasure to meet you, Blaise."

"Pleasure is all mine Mr. Lupin." Blaise said. He mentally filed away the mental image of the man's ass for later.

"Remus please."

Harry grinned. "So what brings you here, Remus?"

"Oh I wanted to get a few things. We need a new owl at the manor. One of the assistants got a little hungry. I need to get some books and your grandfather wants some potions ingredients. Plus the esteem King wants his sugar fix. Though I would be happy to tag along with you all and get you guys some ice cream."

"Sure these two need to get their school stuff. Plus it would be nice to have another adult around." Lily answered.

Remus smiled and followed them to Flourish and Blotts. His arm brushed up against Lily, who was trying to ignore how her heart skipped a beat when that happened.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermione Jane Granger was many things to many people. To her parents she was their daughter, the apple of their eye. To most of her classmates she was the annoying know it all. To her fellow Gryffindors she was the outcast. To her teachers she was the genius. To the people with prejudices she was the muggleborn, the mudblood here to ruin them all. Most of it paled in comparison for what she was to her friends. To her friends, her best deepest friends on Earth and her family in all but blood, she was Mia. She was just Mia to them who can sometimes be bossy and have a temper but was kind and caring. She loved it. She reveled in it. It was during the summer that she was reminded of how much she needed them.

"Mia!" She was in Muggle London that day perusing through some clothes. She hummed as she ignored the person because how many people are named Mia? The answer is plenty.

"Mia!" The voice sounded frustrated. "Hermione Jane Granger!"

Her head snapped up and met the gray gaze of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!"

"Well thank you for finally noticing me." He drawled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I convince my father that learning about non magical people would be conducive to becoming a Malfoy."

Hermione blinked. "So you were curious?"

Draco nodded. "Mum doesn't care. Actually she finds most non magical people fascinating. Father doesn't know though. So shhhh..."

Hermione smiled a little. Draco looked around. "I would've suspected you were more of a bookstore person, Mia."

Hermione shrugged. "I like to do some girly things once in awhile. Besides didn't you like that 'Evil is Sexy' t-shirt I got you?"

"Yeah yeah whatever Mia…Can I get your some lunch?"

Hermione looked up surprised. Draco smirked. "To celebrate both of us tying for second place."

"How did your dad take that?"

"Eh better than expected. You are the brightest witch in our year."

Hermione flushed. "Flattery gets you nowhere Mister Malfoy."

"Funny Mia. I find that flattery goes a long way. OW!! Mia that was my foot!"

Hermione smirked in a decidedly un-Gryffindorish way and allowed Draco to hold the door open for her on her way out. After all it was just a lunch between friends she decided. Before taking a side glance at the young heir…just friends right? Exactly.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry watched as his mom and Remus interacted. The way his mom laughed at his jokes and the way Remus looked at her. Harry couldn't help but wonder if his dad had looked at his mom like that in a long time. Blaise chuckled.

"Harry I think your mom has a crush."

"Why Blaze! I agree!"

"You're not mad?"

"No mom's trapped in a loveless marriage anyway. Now how many newts eyes do we need?"

"Half a pound. Are you sure?"

"My dad's a jerk and mom deserves better."

"Well as long as you are sure."

"I am. Oh believe me I am."

"What about the fortune?"

"Harold is naming me is heir anyway."

"Seriously? Congrats man."

"Thanks. Is that a yak penis?"

"Why do we need the yak penis?"

"I think we are making a fertility potion."

"Lovely."

"I am so glad that Weasley isn't in our class. His family's shooters have remarkable aim. He doesn't need any kind of boost."

"Is that a burn or a sexual whoa!"

"I don't know." With that the two friends chuckled quietly and went back to work. Harry smiling as he watch his mother flirt with Remus Lupin.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Lily felt bad because she knew that she was flirting. Still she felt better than she had in a long time. Remus looked at her and she felt beautiful. It reminded her of when she and James first started dating only better. It sent tingles down her spine.

"So how did Sirius make you immortal?"

"Well Sirius knew that I was a naturally lonely person because of my 'condition'. He was turned at the time but already had his mastery in potions. So he took some of my blood and his blood. He watched how they reacted. It was really a simple matter of finding the right ingredients and having me drink the potion. Then all he had to do was bite me in order to make the transformation complete."

"Really? That's amazing!"

Remus smiled at her. "I have a very amazing friend. Believe me when I say that your son will be taken care of well."

Lily smiled gently.

"Excuse me if I am rude. But how is it that you are with your husband? You two are polar opposites."

"James…has some issues with his ego. He likes fame and I shy away from recognition. I would divorce but…"

"You want to stay there for your children?"

"Bingo."

"Children from what I see can be very adaptable. You are unhappy Lily and you will not be help for your children if you are that way. I'm sure that they would understand."

"You are very wise, Remus Lupin."

"Why thank you Lily." He grinned. He looked at his watch. "I am sorry to cut this short but I need to go. I have some paperwork with my name on it. If you ever need any support or just a friend send me an owl."

Lily smiled her green eyes shining. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Bye Lily."

"Bye Remus."

Lily watched the werewolf walk away. Her heart feeling lighter than it had in years.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sirius watched as his best friend stepped out of the fireplace. Harold was stretched across the chair.

"How was the supermarket? Are you banned/been arrested?"

"I met a girl."

Sirius looked up and stared. Harold's eyes went wide.

"Who?"

"Lily."

"Lily as in red hair and green eye? Lily as in Charm's Mistress? Lily as in Harry's mom? Lily as in the woman who is married to my moronic great great great grandson? Or Lily the pug faced girl in accounting with the warts?"

"First Lily."

"Is she planning on divorcing James?"

"She's been toying the idea of a divorce."

"Ha!"

"You're such a fine grandparent."

"He's my descendant but a jerk. Harry's going to be my heir anyway."

"Are you serious?"

"He's over there."

"This joke's been going on some three hundred odd years. It's old."

"You have no appreciation for puns."

"Shut up."

"Wolf."

"Bloodsucker."

Sirius sighed. "Break it up children. Must I send you to separate corners?"

"Mom's mad Rem! He's going to spank us and send us into time out!"

"No mommy! We love you!"

Sirius stared. "And the say that **I** am the insane one."

He sighed and walked out of the room, while Remus and Harold grinned and exchanged a high five.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry fixed his tie before smiling slightly. He was quivering with excitement. He ran his hand through his spiky mane. Harry grinned a little before looping a belt through his nicest pair of black jeans. He whistled happily as he ran downstairs. His mom grinned already waiting for him.

Lily has been said to be a beauty, which she was. She had her red hair up in a bun with some tendrils escaping. Her only makeup that was on was a soft pink lipstick and some mascara. She wore a pretty green sundress and a white sweater was draped over her arm.

"There's my son!" She said.

"Hey mom. You look really nice."

"Aw such a gentleman. I raised you well."

Harry chuckled. "So how are we getting there?"

"Apparation. You can just side-a-long with me."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Of course Harry. Your mother is the master of all plans."

Harry grinned before taking his mom's arm. Both heading for a night of mother son bonding. However, both of them were slightly distracted by pairs of warm golden amber and stormy blue gray respectively.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sirius was plotting. Normally that was never a good thing and Remus was usually called in to stop it. Remus, however, was with him in the plotting.

"Alright Siri the application is filled out." Remus said as he put down the job application.

"Excellent Moony." Sirius cheered. "So I'll be your assistant."

"Sounds good to me. Write my letter of recommendation?"

"You got it Moon boy."

The evil plan you ask? Well duh. Sirius and Remus are going back to their old alma mater! Then they are going to take Hogwarts by storm. Warnings this storm will include potential impenitence, flashy colors, pranks, awkward moments, more pranks, hilarious detention, more pranks, and cross dressing…did I mention pranks?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Albus Dumbledore, needless to say, had a bad feeling about this year.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

H.N.: I know that this is another filler. I apologize. Next chapter is the Hogwarts express and the school! So that should be a good thing. Yes Lily will get divorced from James and she WILL be paired with Remus! Thanks for all my voters. For those Twilight fans I am going to start a story for the fandom! So your support will be greatly appreciated!


	6. School:A Place Satan Invented While High

Disclaimer: You're joking right? Sorry to disappoint but I do not own Harry Potter.

Pairing: Sirius/Harry, Lily/James, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Neville, Blaise/Cedric

Warnings: **COMPLETE & UTTER AU!!!! SLASH!!!!**

Plot: Harry Potter is the twin of the obnoxious Boy-Who-Lived Fitzwilliam. Now we all know that our dear slightly father neglected Harry is the true Boy-Who-Lived. However there is one small problem. The King of the Vampires, Sirius Black, has found his mate in the Boy Wonder. Now Sirius, Lily, Harry's friends, some vampires, and an immortal werewolf are going to teach the sarcastic, eccentric, insane Ravenclaw Harry that it's time to let the world see the true extent of his powers. Only he did not the whole true Boy-Who Lived thing on him. Only they need to surpass flirty redheads, meddling father, jealous siblings, slightly manipulative headmasters, an egomaniac Dark Lord, and that oh so troublesome wizarding government. So that Harry can free himself from those troublesome bonds of destiny and be with the man who is offering him true love. And you thought that your love life was complicated? A sibling BWL story with a twist!

**A/N: Hi! **LOOK A NEW CHAPTER DON'T KILL ME! (runs away)

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Chapter 6  
School: A Place Satan Invented While He Was High  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
_'Attention to health is life's greatest hindrance.' _- Plato  
'_Plato was a bore.' _- Friedrich Nietzsche  
'_Nietzsche was stupid and abnormal.'_- Leo Tolstoy  
'_I'm not going to get into the ring with Tolstoy.' _- Ernest Hemingway  
'_Hemingway was a jerk.' _- Harold Robbins  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

September first started off as a normal day. Harry got up, went for a run, showered, got dressed, and had a well fortified breakfast. He generally ignored the chaos that was the Potter household the morning that the kids had to leave, learning it was wiser to pack your things the night before. He heard Fitz run around like a chicken with his head chopped off as he slid on a pair of flip flops. Rose knocked softly and stuck her bright red haired head in.

"Everything okay Harry?"

"I'm fine, Rose. All packed and everything." Harry answered with an easy smile as he grabbed his ratty black canvas messenger bag. He used it to bring books and a lunch he would pack.

"Are we going?"

Rose nodded with a small grin.

"Excited for fourth year Rosie?"

"Eh. Can't wait till Quidditch season. We'll kick your butts."

"In your dreams sister dearest." Harry said in a sing song voice as he placed his favorite pin stripe fedora on his head. He grinned as he picked up his trunk and messenger bag. He made sure Hedwig was safely in her cage before heading downstairs. Humming Harry dragged his trunk down bag slung over his shoulder.

He walked over to his mother, who smiled at her son. Lily seemed to be acting different the past few days. Ever since meeting Remus, Lily had seemed distracted. It was like something was weighing heavily on her conscience. Then, two days ago, she snapped out of it and she seemed much more cheery like she had decided to shove the weight off of her conscience.

"Ready to go, Harry?"

Harry nodded happily. He was glad to be able to get to school. He was glad to be able to get into his bed in the Ravenclaw dorms, even if he roomed with perverts and sex fiends. Lily saw that three out of her four children where there. Her husband running down with Fitz carrying his eldest son's trunk. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Alright kids you all know the drill. Harry you first since you were ready first."

With a growing sickness in his stomach (he hated floo), Harry grabbed a pinch of floo tossed into the fireplace and shouted clearly, "Platform nine and three quarters!"

He tripped and fell flat on his face. He sighed hearing the laughter of Violet and stuck out his tongue at her childishly. That only prompted his younger sister to giggle more at her brother's plight

"So are you gonna stand there and laugh or help your most favorite big brother up?" He asked her with a hint of dry sarcasm.

"I like stand here and laugh if you don't mind." Violet said with another smothered giggle.

"I burn you with my eyes!!!" Harry said with mock anger.

Violet chuckled and helped her brother up. He brushed himself off and grinned at Violet, who just rolled her eyes with a grin, grabbing his trunk. He turned seeing Fitz getting out of the fireplace followed by James. Lily walked out of the fireplace humming. She walked over to Harry and hugged him tightly before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Now write to me you hear?"

"Yes mum."

"Mind your sisters and make sure Fitzwilliam doesn't do anything too stupid." Lily said with practiced ease.

"Yes on the first part and no promises on the second part." Harry answered with equal ease. It was just too funny to see Fitzwilliam make an ass of himself

Lily laughed lightly. "Good luck my Raven."

Harry froze. She hadn't called him Raven in years, not since Dad had forbidden her to use that nickname. Harry looked into his mother's shiny eyes. Emerald met emerald and one set of emerald winked. Harry ducked his head to hide his grin. This would be a most interesting year indeed. He looked up seeing James staring at him, contempt showing in his hazel eyes. Harry mentally rolled his eyes. Honestly how can one man be so childish?

"Father…Have a super good year." Harry said with a fake amount of respect. James watched his son suspiciously. Harry skipped off dragging his trunk behind him. Lily stared after her son and laughed silently. She shook her head before turning to her daughters.

"Violet, Rose you two be careful. Alright? If you need anything don't hesitate to use your brother's owl. If he won't give it up then you remember what I taught you?"

"Blackmail him and threaten to give him a muggle swirly." Both girls answered simultaneously

"That's my girls! Good luck my precious flowers." She kissed their hair and sent them to say good bye to their father. She turned to her oldest son and forced a smile on her face.

"Have a nice year, Fitzwilliam. Keep up those grades as well." She kissed his hair and stood back before looking at her husband. Well her soon to be ex husband. She needed to get Harold on her side first, which shouldn't be too hard. It was no secret to those who watched him that Harold hated James with a fiery passion of a thousand suns.

"James?"

"Yes Lily flower?"

"I need to go out for a little bit this afternoon. You don't need to come with me. I just have some errands to run."

James turned his hazel eyes onto her and Lily suddenly remembered those golden eyes of the immortal werewolf. She shook her head as if clearing out the cobwebs and smiled.

"BYE MOM!" She heard Harry yell as the trained pulled out of the station.

"BYE MAMA LILY!!!" She heard Blaise shout. She grinned a little. That boy was her favorite of her son's friends..even if he was a little bit on the strange side. Alright so he was a lot on the strange side but you still had to love him. He was like a puppy! And who doesn't love puppies or other cute small furry animals? Lord Voldemort, that's who and no one wants to be like him right? (Well no one better want to be like him)

She waved and blew kisses, much to embarrassment of her children (and boy did she love embarrassing them). She hummed a tune and walked to the nearest floo. Yes this will be a good year indeed.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Meanwhile on the train, our favorite Boy Wonder sat back down in his seat after waving good bye to his mom. He just chuckled for a moment. He exchanged a high five with Blaze. Mia was laughing and shaking her head at the two.

"One hell of a summer huh, Harry?" Blaze asked with a smile on his handsome face.

"You can say that again." Harry answered as he stretched out like a cat.

Blaze opened his mouth to say it again.

"No Blaze it's a muggle expression please don't say it again." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Where's Draco?" Mia asked curiously. She looked around for their intrepid Slytherin friend.

"That my dear Mia I have no clue. Probably getting those bloody rich boy clothes off."

"Ah Harry! How nice of you to say! Here I thought you didn't care about me." A drawling voice entered the conversation as Draco walked in wearing a pair of nice jeans and a T-shirt that Mia got him that read 'Evil is Sexy'.

"Draco! What a funny coincidence." Blaise said happily, while the blonde glared at one of his supposed friends.

"Blaise, Harry how are the two of you on this lovely miserable day?" Draco said as he gracefully plopped down next to Mia.

"Good Draco."

"EXCELLENT DRAKEY!"

"Who the hell gave Blaise coffee?" Draco questioned.

"I think he just injects the caffeine into his veins." Harry explained solemnly.

"Ah."

"YEAH! ...Wait what?" Blaze said as he bounced in his seat.

"Nothing Blaze the grownups are talking." Harry patted his best friend on the shoulder.

"Awwww! I hate it when the grownups talk. I never get to participate." Here the Italian pouted like a small child. Draco and Harry shared a smile.

Mia just chuckled before turning the page in her book. She quickly checked her watch before marking the page. She stood up and glanced at the Slytherin.

"Draco c'mon we need to go to the Prefects meeting."

"Miiiiaaaa do I gotta?" Draco whined.

"I'll let you scare the first years."

"Hmmm…"

"And I'll buy you a licorice wand."

"Deal. Later mortals."

Blaise and Harry watched their friends leave the compartment.

"Blaze?"

"Yes Harry?"

"It scares me to think that some moron put Draco in a position of power." He said as he took a sip of water.

"Me too."

"You think that when he rules the world he'll give us cool jobs?"

"He said I can be in charge of the Department of Mysteries and the Department of Candy." Blaze said bouncing in his seat.

Harry stared at his best friend and wondered if putting Blaise in charge of the Department of Candy was a good idea. Then he wondered if such a wondrous thing as the Department of Candy exists. The fact that Blaze got the Department of Mysteries also scared Harry mainly because Blaze cannot keep a secret to save his life. He needed to do some research or be lazy and ask Mia.

"I got in charge of the Department of Unicorns and the Department of Education." He answered.

"Awesome dude." They both exchanged another high five.

"I know. Where are Neville and Luna?"

"Probably snogging their brains out."

"Yeah Neville!" Harry said pumping his fist into the air.

"I know." Blaise sighed sadly. "Merlin, I'm lonely."

"There There Blaze. I'm sure one day you'll get a man." Harry patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah but until then…I'll have the memory of Remus' perfect ass to keep me company." Blaze looked off with a dreamy expression in his eye.

"Dude! My mom has a crush on him!!!" Harry said covering his eyes.

"So?! Can't she share?!"

"I'm not having this conversation anymore."

"Awww you're no fun."

"I'm oodles of fun! I just don't like to talk about the object of my mother's lust with my best friend."

"Like I said you're no fun."

"You're frustrating."

"My mother tells me that all the time!!"

"I wonder why." Harry said with a roll of his eyes before breaking for lunch.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Meanwhile in Harold's Lair aka his Medical practice  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Doctor Potter? Your brother's wife is here to see you," said a pretty blonde haired nurse.

Harold Potter looked up from a patient's file and smiled winningly, "Thank you, Janice. Could you please send her in?"

The nurse flushed a winning shade of rose before hurrying off to fetch Lily. The red headed woman walked in with an evil grin brightening her pretty face. "Harold! I have come to a decision!"

The vampire rose an eyebrow, "Oh really? What is it?"

"I want a divorce from James."

Harold jumped up and kissed her on the cheek, "I knew you had some sense! Blessed be! Now I assume you want my support for you to clean James out?"

Lily smiled, "If you don't mind."

Harold sniffed, "I am so proud."

Lily shook her head and wondered if there was such a thing as Chronic Crazy because it was obvious a fair few people in her family had it.

"So what are you planning for my dear dimwitted, many great grandson?"

Harold and Lily shared an evil smile. She leaned closer in to talk about the divorce plans with Harold.

The dark foreboding laughter that drifted from the office made the nurses question their career choice. Then it promptly made two children cry.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry walked into the Great Hall with a bored expression on his face. Blaze was on his arm nattering away on something or other. Mia was in a deep conversation with Draco over an article she had read in some potions journal. Neville was beet red with Luna on his arm but he had a grin that could light up a disco ball. Luna…well Luna is Luna.

"So do we have to sit at the tables?" Blaze inquired with a pout.

"Since when have we cared, Blaze?" shot back Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Blaze adopted a look of one deep in thought, complete with stroking a pretend beard. He then answered his friend with a sweet smile, "Since fifteen past never o'clock?"

"Obviously. Drake, Mia, Luna, Nev you're with us."

Draco sighed, "How in Merlin's name do I get dragged into these things?"

Mia laughed brightly, "It's what happens when you're friends with Harry J. Potter?"

Draco nodded before asking, "Why are we friends with him again?"

"Can you imagine how boring life would be without him?" Neville questioned before walking to the Ravenclaw table with Luna on his arm. He skillfully ignored the whispering as best he could.

Luna gave an absent minded smile before looking at Harry, "Oh dear you're Miffle is back Harry."

"Really now Luna?"

The blonde smiled, "It has its mate. That means yours must be around here somewhere."

Harry blinked before flushing pink and looking around. Sirius was here? How did he get here? No…Harry looked up at the table and groaned.

There at the table looking as if he was on his throne was Sirius Black. Next to him was a grinning Remus Lupin.

Harry stared at them for a few moments before laughing. He started out silently at first before he buried his head in Blaze's shoulder and started laughing like a madman.

It was until Blaise checked out the Head Table that he started laughing too.

The general consensus with people who did not know the two well was that they had finally lost it.

The general consensus with people who DID know the two well was that they had finally decided to go with the wizards in the white robes.

The general consensus with the teachers was that genius did equal insanity. There was no fine line. Albus Dumbledore vaguely wondered why he hadn't watched the younger boy closer. If he was made there was a chance that he could be a risk later on.

The general consensus between an immortal werewolf and a certain lustful Vampire King was that said King had definitely found his perfect match.

Truth of the matter is this was going to be one hell of an interesting school year.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

H.N.: SORRY! I'm so so sorry guys! I had writers block! Then junior year started! I'm in a Writing class this year so I have had a bunch of work for that. Then I go this new fanfic idea and I'm just so sorry! Please don't kill me!

I love you all! There will be an update by Christmas I promise!


End file.
